danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Akane Owari
-Akane Owari, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Akane Owari (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) jest jedną z postaci występujących w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Akane nosi tytuł 'Superlicealna Gimnastyczka '(超高校級の「体操部」''chō kōkō kyū no “taisō-bu.”'') Akane pojawia się Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy jako uczennica klasy 77 B. Akane popadła w rozpacz wraz z jej kolegami, poprzez pranie mózgu. Pod koniec Danganronpa 2, Akane oraz cztery inne osoby przetrwały i powróciły do prawdziwego świata. Po obudzeniu się przyjaciół ze śpiączki, Akane i reszta, ruszyli, by powstrzymać Ryotę. Zdecydowali się odpokutować za swoje grzechy. Wygląd Akane to wysoka, młoda kobieta z wysportowaną sylwetką. Ma ciemną karnację, zielone oczy oraz kasztanowe włosy, sięgające do ramion. Kiedy chodziła do liceum, jej włosy były dłuższe. Owari zakłada białą koszulkę, z kilkoma niezapiętymi guzikami, przez jej duży biust. Nosiła również: czerwoną, krótką spódnicę i białe buty. Jako Ultimate Rozpacz, jej włosy nie zmieniły się. Zamiast białej koszulki, ubierała biały płaszcz, który ma rozdarte rękawy. Pod nim nosiła czarną koszulkę, odsłaniającą brzuch oraz czarne spodenki. Osobowość Akane jest osobą żywiołową, która kocha walczyć, dzięki czemu dobrze się dogaduje z Nekomaru Nidai. Niestety, jest również bardzo leniwa, nie posiada żadnej motywacji. Nie lubi planować, ćwiczyć. Pomimo jej prostolinijnej beztroskiej osobowości, jest lojalna i opiekuńcza wobec swoich przyjaciół. Humor Akane bardzo szybko się zmienia. Potrafi być znudzona, następnie szczęśliwa, wściekła i znowu wesoła. Uważa, że uderzanie rzeczy jest najlepszym sposobem na rozwiązanie problemów. Zawsze chętna do wyzwania kogoś na pojedynek. Szanuje osoby silne psychicznie. Czasami jej "gorąca głowa" może sprawić wiele kłopotów. Akane jest okropnie łakoma i potrafi zjeść prawie wszystko. Uważa, że jedzenie jest bardzo ważne, ponieważ może zregenerować swoje siły. Jej chęć jedzenia jest postrzegana w dosyć zabawny sposób, ma swoją mroczną stronę. Mówi, że szybko traci swoją energię, jeśli nie zje. Czasem trudno powstrzymać ja od jedzenia. Akane wydaje się być bardziej poważna, to może powiedzieć oświadczenia, nie mające żadnego związku z aktualnym tematem. Podczas Class Trials, ma tendencje do mówienie losowych fraz, które nie dotyczą morderstwa. Nie jest zbyt inteligentna i często się dezorientuje przez skomplikowane słowa, niewłaściwie zinterpretowanej obelgi, a na ogół odpowiada przemocą, czy też groźbami, aby rozwiązać problemy. Jej intuicja jest nieomylna i często może przewidzieć rzeczy, które okazują się być bardzo przydatne. Akane jest też bardzo łatwowierna, często wierzy w rzeczy, które mówią ludzie, jak pokazano, łatwo wierzy w kłamstwa podczas Class Trials i jest zaskoczona, kiedy te osoby przyznają się do kłamstwa. Wykorzystywała to Hiyoko Saionji, która miała zbadać motel w Rozdziale 3, lecz nie chciała tego robić, więc zachęciła do tego Akane. Tak samo było z Hiyoko, która oszukała Akane i przekonała ją do zjedzenia kwiatów. W mrocznej przeszłości Akane, molestowano ją seksualnie. Wspomina to w jej przeszłych przeżyciach w bardzo przypadkowy sposób, który dekoncentruje oraz przeszkadza innym, np. uważa, iż jest to całkowicie normalne, pozwolić komuś zrobić coś z jej piersiami i często oferuje swoją cnotę, jako zadośćuczynienie. Owari nie ma problemu z pokazaniem się nago przed wszystkimi. Jednak jest trochę zawstydzona, jeśli chodzi o romans lub gdy ma nosić ubrania, która uważa za głupie. Ze względu na swoje okropne przeżycia, dziewczyna może być trochę zapominalska, szczególnie, kiedy chodzi o charakter innych. Jak ukazano, gdy w pierwszym Class Trial powiedziała, iż Ultimate Imposter był żartownisiem. Ma także tendencje do zapominania imion; np. całkowicie zapomniała imię Hajime Hinaty, nazywając go "Hank", "Harvey" lub "Hector". Akane twierdzi, że nigdy się nie martwi o nic i generalnie jest beztroska. Wierzy, iż niepewność oraz zmartwienie jest odznaką słabości, a ona nienawidzi być słaba. Zmusza siebie do bycia silną, wierząc że prawdziwa siła to nie okazywanie żadnej słabości. Po spędzeniu czasu z Nekomaru i Hajime, zaczyna rozmyślać o tym co tak naprawdę znaczy być silnym czy słabym. Akane jest zaintrygowana światem, który uważa za ogromny i "pełen skarbów". Z powodu jej przeszłości jest zadowolona i docenia jedzenie oraz budynki, które inni uznaliby za "okropne". Jako, iż opiekowała się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, często jest zbyt przewrażliwiona, na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Akane przerażają duchy, jednak trzyma to w sekrecie. Zdolności Superlicealna Gimnastyczka Akane urodziła się z talentem bycia gimnastyczką. Jej budowa ciała, siła, zręczność i wytrzymałość rosła od dziecka. Często zwinnie robiła parkour w jej domu i jej ojciec, który to zauważył, przekonał ją do dołączenia na turnieje i konkurencje. Okazało się, że bardzo dobrze sobie radziła i wciąż wygrywała mnóstwo turniejów. Jej jedyną motywacją, aby brać udział w turniejach jest zdobywanie potrzebnych pieniędzy dla swojej rodziny. Początkowo, nie miała ochoty uprawiać sport, do czasu, gdy jej trener ciągle ją trenował, aż zdobyła wystarczająco pieniędzy i przeniosła się do nowego domu. Podczas Killing School Trip, Akane często wyzywa Nekomaru do treningu z nią. Nawet, jeśli ciągle przegrywa walki, uparcie pragnie więcej szans, do czasu, kiedy mogłaby wygrać. Nie obchodzą ją rany, które otrzymuje, niezależnie od tego jak okropne są. Wyostrzona Intuicja Kiedy posiada braki w intelekcie i nie rozumie sytuacji w jakich się znajduje, Akane ma bardzo wyostrzoną intuicję i często poprawnie zgaduje rzeczy, bazując na "jej przeczuciu". Często nie może wyjaśnić czy zrozumieć powodu za tymi przeczuciami, jednak niezwykle im ufa. Odpowiedni przykład jest w Rozdziale 6 w Danganronpa 2, gdzie może wyczuć, kiedy "ktoś" nadchodzi i czy to jest przyjaciel czy wróg. Może się to odnieść do Future Foundation jak i Ultimate Despair, jako klasa 77 B, która się sprzymierzyła z rozpaczą nim stali się wrogami i Future Foundation sojuszników jak i wrogów. Wyostrzony węch Akane ma wrażliwy węch. Potrafi wyczuć zapach krwi, nieprzyjemne zapachy i oczywiście, przepyszne jedzenie o wiele szybciej niż inni. Historia Przed Tragedią Jako dziecko, Akane dorastała na bardzo ubogim terenie, gdzie ludzie dość często umierali. Widok ciał martwych ludzi o poranku nie był rzadkością. Z tego powodu nigdy nie zawierała bliższych przyjaźni, a nawet nie zapamiętywała żadnych imion (prawdopodobnie przez to nabyła swój lęk przed duchami). Akane często chodziła głodna, pragnąc jedzenia za wszelką cenę. Czasami była też bita. Ponieważ, że nie mogła liczyć na pomoc ludzi ze swojego otoczenia, nauczyła się polegać na samej sobie. Swoje byłe miejsce zamieszkania uważała za okropne miejsce, wypełnione okropnymi ludźmi. Akane mieszkała wraz ze swoimi rodzicami i siódemką młodszego rodzeństwa. Wyjawiła, że "mama lub tata mogą się zmienić" oraz, że "o każdej porze może powiększyć się liczba jej rodzeństwa". Akane uznała za swój obowiązek opiekę nad młodszym rodzeństwem i posiadała wiele prac na pół-etatu. Kiedy pracowała jako kelnerka, czasami kradła resztki jedzenia dla swoich bliskich. Przemoc seksualna w życiu Akane, była stałą normą. Często musiała uciekać przed różnymi zboczeńcami, co udoskonaliło jej umiejętności w parkourze. Kochankowie macochy często ją obmacywali, gdy byli pijani oraz kazali jej wykonywać "dziwne" rzeczy, np. serwować im jedzenie nago. Kiedy Akane pracowała jako kelnerka, do kawiarni stale przychodził podstarzały trener gimnastyki. Mężczyzna obmacywał dziewczynę, ciągle powtarzając, że ma wspaniałe ciało. Jednakże, zasugerował również, aby Akane została gimnastyczką. Po wielu prośbach, Akane w końcu się zgodziła. Zaczęła zarabiać jako gimnastyczka i dzięki temu, dziewczyna wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem była w stanie wyprowadzić się oraz zamieszkać razem w nowym domu. Jako nastolatka, Akane poprzednio uczęszczała do Liceum Hikarimachi, zanim przeniosła się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealna Gimnastyczka w klasie 77. Cytaty * "Meh, nie obchodzi mnie jak ta wyspa się nazywa. Wyspa Nikoniko, Wyspa Papua czy cokolwiek... To nie zmienia faktu, że musimy tu mieszkać, prawda?" * "Nie mogę nic na to poradzić... Kiedy... staję się głodna, tracę większość swojej energii..." * "W porządku! Spróbujmy znaleźć sposób na wydostanie się z tej wyspy!" Ciekawostki * Jej pierwsze imię (赤音) oznacza "czerwone dźwięki", ''albo ''"czerwony hałas". * Amerykańska aktorka głosowa Akane, Wendee Lee, podkłada również głos matce Teruteru Hanamury i Miu Irumie. * Akane zna ruch zapaśniczy o nazwie Plancha Suicida lub Suicide Dive. * Akane nie pływała na Beach Party, ponieważ uważa szkolne stroje kąpielowe za zbyt krępujące. * W japońskiej wersji językowej gry i anime, Akane używa słowa ore (俺) aby odnieść się do siebie, a nie słówka watashi lub atashi (私). Ore jest zwykle uważane za bardziej męskie, zaś watashi i atashi zwykle stosują kobiety. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Hajime, Akane nie kończy swoich zdań wyrażeniem da zo. * Urodziny Akane przypadają 15 lipca, czyli w ten sam dzień, w którym świętuje się O-bon. ru:Аканэ Овари fr:Akane Owari es:Akane Owari en:Akane Owari Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa v2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair